Amusement Park Love
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: Requested by:Dangerous Bunny "Fine John. Its no use in arguing anyway. I'll come" Randy stood up and forced himself to walk out the door. He thought this day was going to be the worst day ever.   Boy was he wrong!


This story is for Dangerous Bunny. I hope you like it hun.

"Im not going John, and that's final!" Randy said, as he turned away from his best friend "Why do you want to go anyway?"

"Because Mickie is going to be there.." John the smiled "and so is Candice"

"Oh Joy" Randy said, a fake smile plastered on his face and sarcasm evident in his voice. How many times does he have to say he doesn't want to go, before John gets the picture?

"You'll love it! Im telling Candice and Mickie you are coming!" John said, smirking in the process. John had barely made it to the door before he heard Randy sigh.

Randy knew that if he protested against going, not only would it make him look like a bad friend, but he would be kind of a bad wing man for John, seeing as John has always been there for Randy.

"Fine John. Its no use in arguing anyway. I'll come" Randy stood up and forced himself to walk out the door. He thought this day was going to be the worst day ever.

Boy was he wrong!

_XxXxX_

As they walked through the rides and games of the amusement park, Randy couldn't help but let out a sigh of frustration. He never wanted to come in the first place, but he felt he had to.

"Come on Randy. Lighten up" Candice smiled while playfully shoving him "Have a good time. Don't be a party pooper"

"Me? A party pooper? Never" Randy laughed, which caused Candice to poke her tounge out at him.

"Come on the roller coaster with me" Candice begged, while standing up in the process and extending her hand to Randy "You know you want to"

Randy looked around, hoping that Mickie and John were there, so he could strike up a conversation and avoid the rides. But as he looked around, he saw Mickie and John in line by the ferris wheel.

_Just my luck_ Randy sighed.

"Why not?" he said with fake enthusment. Only, Candice couldn't tell. She grabbed his hand and yanked him up off the seat. Randy never knew someone like Candice could posses so much strength. He liked it.

"Randy? Why are you here when you clearly don't want to be?" Candice asked as they moved up in the queue.

"Well…" How could Randy avoid this question… Just his luck, the operator of the Roller Coaster said they could jump in a seat, and for once, Randy was the most relieved he has ever been.

He didn't want to sound mean and say he only went to be a wingman for John, because in all honestly, he thought Candice was special. No, not the special girl for him, just special, and he didn't want to ruin her happiness.

_XxXxX_

After many loops and ups and downs of the roller coaster, the ride had finally finished, much to Candice, and even Randy's disappointment. Randy had actually enjoyed that ride, he hasn't been on one since he was in his mid teens, it brought him back to the happier times of his childhood and teenage years. He liked that feeling.

"how about that one?" Randy pointed to a ride that had to be atleast 40 stories up, it was one of the ones that take you up to the top, and when you least expect it, it drops.

"I don't know" Candice said, biting her lip "Its ummm… kinda high"

"Im here" Randy smirked, grabbing a hold of Candices hand and dragging her to the ride.

Candice was actually having fun with Randy. John had told her to help Randy have fun at the amusement park, which she was trying her best to do, and obviously, it was working. Randy hadn't wiped the grin off his face since they first got on the Roller Coaster.

"Come on Candice" Randy said pulling Candices hand and walking her to the seats. He helped her into the seat and then got in the seat next to her, awaiting the ride.

Before the seats started to rise to the top, Randy took one look at Candice and noticed she had a scared look in her eyes. He moved his hand off the Safety thing and grabbed a hold of Candice's hand a smiled at her. She smiled back, and got ready for the most scariest ride she would have ever been on.

_XxXxXxX_

"You should have seen your face!" Randy laughed as he and Candice were now making there way to another ride. "It was priceless"

"Shut up!" Candice giggled, lightly smacking Randy on the arm. "I was scared""Yeah, but you still came on. So thanks" Randy smiled down at her.

They had made it to the next ride and everything seemed great from then on.

They went from scary rides, to relaxing rides, then back to the scary ones.

Randy couldn't help but smile, Candice was really making him have a great time, and he loved that. He loved how it felt like he was back in his childhood and teenage days. He loved that he was here with Candice. He was thankful that John had practically made him come. Today was one of the best days he has had in a long time, and he never would have guessed that his best day would be at an amusement park.

Randy and Candice finally came to a stop at the one ride they have not rode on. Candice smiled up at him and pulled his hand, forcing him to follow behind her, with a huge grin on his face.

"The Ferris wheel? Really Candice" Randy laughed as they got seated side by side. Randy then felt the safety bar come down, before they started moving backwards.

"I love this ride. Out of all of them it has to be my favourite, just because of how calm and surreal it is. Not to mention, when you get stuck up the top. You have the most amazing view"

The sun was just starting to set, and the sky was a beautiful orange color. All in all, this would be the perfect setting for a nice romantic evening, even if it was at the amusement park.

Randy couldn't help but look to his right and smile down at Candice who was admiring the view. Randy felt the ride coming to a hault, and he was happy that they were at the top.

"Thankyou Candi" he smiled.

"What for?" Candice asked, tilting her head up to meet Randy's piercing blue eyes.

"For making me have a blast. This day is the best day I have had in so long. Its like I was brought back to my childhood" Randy released a sigh of happiness as he looked out at the view and then back at Candice "You are truly amazing"

Candice couldn't help but feel the blush creep to her cheeks "Im glad you are having a great time"

"I love this view" Randy sighed "I could just sit here for hours" He looked onwards and took in the magnificent surroundings.

"I have always had this dream, where my true love asks me out ontop of this ferris wheel as we look out to the view" Candice smiled, looking at Randy briefly before looking back at the view.

Randy could sense that the ferris wheel was about to start moving again, so he took Candices hand in his and released a breath.

"I may not be your true love, but I want to get to know you" Randy said, staring at Candice with so much intensity "You have given me the best day I could have ever asked for, and I want to give you your dream. I want to be your true love Candi, I really do. I want to get to know you"

Candice couldn't help but smile as she squeezed Randys hand and closed her eye for a brief second as she felt the ride start moving again.

"You made my dream come true" Candice smiled "I want to get to know you too"

Randy would have never guessed that he would have found his love at an amusement park. He is so glad he went, otherwise he wouldn't of had the best day of his life!

**I hope you liked it hun!**

**Please review. **


End file.
